The Chain
by Angel Taisha
Summary: Baralai lost his love due to a misunderstanding. When they end up in the same place will they resolve things?


The Chain

The blitzball stadium was masked as a beautiful ballroom that evening every year. It was to commemorate the eternal calm brought on by the Lady Yuna and her friends. Twenty circular tables covered with the purest silk cloths and garnished with the finest Bevellian dinnerware surrounded the dance floor in a large 'C' shape. Closing the gap on that shape was a rectangular table for the eight heroes and heroines. Candles burned brightly in three spots on the silk laden panel and bottles of their favorite beverages were situated in front of their place cards. Red wine for the Praetor, 'Bhed Lite' for the Faction Leader, Brandy for the Meyvn, 'Zanarkand Iced Tea' for the blitzer, 'Black and Tan' for the warrior, Champagne for the Syndicate leader, Absolut and Orange Juice for the thief and lastly, a 'Besaid Breeze' for the Former High Summoner. No expense was spared for the saviors of Spira; it was the best of everything and anything, if only for one night.

He sat discontent in a dark corner as the evening's events began to unfold before him. Baralai was not happy. His former flame was there and he was still stung by the bitter needle of rejection he'd received just a month ago. The only reasons he had even showed up were because of obligation and a request from his fellow squad member and former recorder. Promising that bright day in Luca that they would sail the ship of Spira together, any favor asked of between the four of them was as solid as sacred testament carved on the walls in the Bevelle Temple. It would go against everything they stood for if he would have denied her that.

Secure in his niche, Baralai rested his chin on his hands as he hunched over, his elbows leaning on his thighs. The wooden surface beneath his Bevellian loafers was a mesmerizing sight to him. Anything was better than staring off into the dance floor, the last thing he wanted to see were couples as they hung onto each other pathetically like their lives depended on it. He never had the chance to dance with his love, to feel the warm embrace of arms to his back as the music carried them to a special haven all their own. There were a lot of things they never got to do, and all because of what Baralai saw at the Macalania Woods.

**Flashback, Macalania, A month prior**

Baralai held a bag of groceries he got from O'aka's and carried them to his black hover. That night he was making a special dinner for him and his swain. He was ready for the next level in their relationship and he wanted everything to be perfect. Baralai had felt that they had known each other long enough and he was excited to entreat the young Al Bhed to live with him at his residence in Kilika. He would make the most delicious dish of the Al Bhed people: Divebeak Devan. It was two breasts of the bird burrowed in a pan of white rice marinated in Divebeak gravy and covered with four cheeses. Baralai had never made this dish before but he figured nothing was too much for the love of his life, the one that had made him so happy in the last three months.

As he approached his vehicle, something or rather, someone familiar caught his eye. Standing by the pathway that took one to Bevelle and the Calm lands, Rikku and Gippal were having what seemed to be a serious conversation. Baralai watched from behind a crystal tree curiously as Gippal handed Rikku a slender silver box. He couldn't make out what they were saying but it seemed the contents were of major importance by the way Gippal was eyeing her and tapping the small casket with the tips of his fingers as if to emphasize something about it.

Now, normally this wouldn't bother Baralai. He knew that Rikku and Gippal had a past and they were still quite close after having broken up ten months previously.

However, this box made him very jealous; it seemed like something one would give as a token of love and he didn't appreciate such things being exchanged by one he was involved with and their ex.

Feeling angry and hurt by this vision, Baralai slinked back to his hover and tossed the grocery bag in the front seat. As he drove toward his home in Kilika, tears slid down his tawny cheeks without hesitation and he sighed sadly as he began to mourn the loss of his relationship. The outside scenery whirred passed unnoticed by him because of all the thoughts that were flooding his mind, like- _"why? What did I do wrong? Could I have done something to_ _prevent this? How am I going to survive after relying on another's heart for so long?"_ Baralai pulled into his driveway and turned the vehicle off, sitting behind the wheel in silence for a brief moment before hitting it violently with his hands and crashing into it sobbing.

After what seemed like an eternity Baralai finally collected himself and exited the hover, walking up his walkway to the front door. The inside was quiet, with the exception of the fridge motor and the stove light fan he left on from breakfast that morning. Placing the grocery bag on the counter, he emptied the contents and put them away. There would be no celebratory dinner or invitation of cohabitation that night. Instead, Baralai went into his room and changed, climbing into bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling and tried to sleep but he was too heartbroken to concentrate.

His sphere rang for days on end after that; frantic messages of "Why are you doing this to me Baralai" and "Please pick up and talk to me" were repeated almost hourly as if they were on a sphere that was broken and kept playing the same scene over and over. Baralai didn't care. He engrossed himself in work at the temple and notified the maesters that he wanted no visitors and he wasn't accepting calls. He even holed up in his study as he heard desperate pounds on his front door. Baralai was good at hiding when he didn't want confrontation. This was how he wanted things to be. Baralai wanted no explanation, no contact with the guilty whatsoever. He was that way; no one who crossed him wrongly ever got the chance to redeem him or herself. It was all part of an unforgiving nature he developed when Shuyin possessed him.

**End Flashback**

It had taken almost that whole month for him to regroup and live a somewhat normal existence from what he was used to. He went from 'boyfriend' to 'bachelor' with a flick of the wrist; it happened so quickly he really didn't have much time to ponder it. Now here he was at the banquet feeling estranged from his comrades and forced to face the one that broke his heart. Baralai buried his face in his hands and exhaled frustrated. He felt a hand grab his shoulder and grip it tightly. Looking toward the source of the palm, his skin turned white and his eyes filled with intense anger. He gritted his teeth and the hand recoiled quickly from his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Baralai spat, his breathing was short and ragged. He stood up so he could be face to face with his newfound enemy.

"Whoa, chill B," Gippal answered; his arms rose in defense. "I just want to talk to you. I want no trouble."

Baralai folded his arms to his charcoal shirt, his silver jacket bunched up slightly at his waist from the position. He glared at Gippal in contempt.

"Then talk. You have exactly one minute." Baralai declared as he waited for the man to respond. Gippal grazed a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it nervously as he tried to find the right words to say with his limited amount of time.

"Man, I wish you would tell me why you haven't called me in a month." Gippal replied. "I've missed you. Did I do something wrong?" Gippal appeared tired to Baralai; his eyes had circles beneath them and there was some stubble on his chin indicating maybe he wasn't keeping up on his grooming. He found that odd since Gippal was one to appreciate his features and always strove to look his best. He was curious.

"You look like shit." Baralai noted, not caring about the last sentence Gippal spoke. Taking a seat back into his chair Baralai pointed to the one next to him and beckoned him to sit down.

"Did you and Rikku have a spat or something?" he asked sarcastically. At that sentence Gippal really looked confused and cocked his head, his eyebrow undulated wearily.

"What do you mean, Rikku and I?" Gippal responded with offense and a growing annoyance present in his tone. "Whatever gave you that idea?" He stared at the platinum blonde with disbelief that he would suggest such a thing, then as if he'd been told a big secret his face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Is that what this is all about, B?" he said slyly, folding his right leg over his left exposing the black socks he had hidden beneath his black slacks. "Did you think I went back to Rikku?" Gippal began to laugh and tilted his head back. Baralai grew upset and was about to speak when Rikku bounced over to him and Gippal.

"Gippal! Did you give it to him yet?" Rikku said excited, her hands clasped together in anticipation. Baralai looked to Rikku and then to Gippal with utter bewilderment. Just what were they talking about? He curled his lip and looked at Gippal who at this time was reaching for something in his pocket. Much to his surprise it was the same silver box he spotted Gippal giving to Rikku a month ago.

"I wanted to give you this a month ago in celebration of our third month anniversary, but for some unknown reason you refused to talk to me." Gippal declared, handing the box to Baralai. "I had Rikku hold it for me until I was ready, I hope you like it."

Baralai gripped the top of the box and cautiously lifted it up. Sitting on a black velvet cushion was a beautiful platinum link chain. He held the jewelry gently between his fingers and it sparkled from the lights that glowed off the chandeliers. Suddenly Baralai felt sick. All this time he treated Gippal so poorly and for no reason what so ever. He looked to his love and smiled; a tear fell from his eye and he sighed.

Rikku then left them alone, figuring they needed this time to be together. Saying her goodbyes, Rikku headed towards Yuna who was talking to Tidus at the head table.

"I'm sorry." Baralai whispered, grabbing Gippal's hand and kissing it. "I saw you two in the Macalania Woods that day. I thought you were abandoning me for Rikku." He felt foolish saying that, but it was the truth. He knew Gippal was apprehensive about having a relationship with him in the beginning and when he saw the two together in the woods meeting secretly he had jumped to the wrong conclusions. He put the necklace on, snapping the clasp behind his neck securely. It looked beautiful in contrast with his tan and toned skin.

"I acted in haste. I wasted a month of our lives." Baralai stammered, staring back to the ground. Gippal lifted up Baralai's chin with his calloused hand so they could see eye to eye. He leaned in and kissed Baralai on the forehead. His lips felt like satin: smooth and soft.

"You couldn't have known." Gippal assured, his hand landing on Baralai's knee in an act of comfort. "You should have confronted us then. You had me worried. I couldn't sleep, I barely ate and it's no wonder I look like shit." They shared a laugh at that remark and the two sat together oblivious to all the commotion going on from the banquet. Neither had any idea what to say to each other but after a brief interlude Gippal spoke again.

"If it wasn't for Dr. P using our promise to force you to come here I would still be wondering what I did." He stared off into the crowd of people and shook his head. Gippal tried his best to keep his composure but he found it hard and tears made their way down his face. Baralai extended his hand and brushed them away with the back of it gently.

"So Paine had something to do with this." Baralai accused, his hand cupping Gippal's cheek for a minute or two. "I thought it odd she wouldn't leave me alone, I remember thinking she was being so insensitive about my situation." He stood up and threw his hand out toward Gippal. When he slid his hand in Baralai's it felt like a piece to a puzzle that had found its match. Without further warning to Baralai, Gippal pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"She just wanted you, I mean…us to be happy. She would have done anything to help." He breathed in his ear as he held Baralai close. Old feelings that the praetor had for Gippal began to resurface and he was able to put his arms around him as well. He remembered fondly the smell of sandalwood and hints of sage that consisted of Gippal, the smell that made Baralai weak in his presence the first time they met. Baralai could sense his vision going hazy and his knees buckling from being so close again to the one he fell in love with. Still holding on to each other, they separated just a little to look each other in the eyes. Baralai smiled from ear to ear as his amber eyes traced Gippal's with a newly found affection.

"So you'll reconsider me then?" Baralai asked, his lips pouted in a feeble attempt to make him _have_ to say yes. Gippal grinned and in response pressed his lips to Baralai's. They eventually parted and Gippal, exasperated, grabbed Baralai's hand, interlocking their fingers together.

"Shall we?" Gippal asked, pointing to the head table. "My beer is getting warm. I'd say we have us some celebrating to do."

"Yes, let's." Baralai replied as they strolled over to their seats. "I'm suddenly very thirsty and my wine awaits me."

Gippal looked over at Baralai as they sat down; he began pouring himself a nice sized glass from the bottle's contents. Gippal raised a brow intuitively.

"You know what that wine does to you, how are you going to get home?" Gippal asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Exactly" Baralai began as he pulled out a key from his pocket attached to a chain with Yevon's symbol on it. " That's why I was hoping _you_ would take me." He crooned with a low velvety voice. Baralai handed Gippal the key and winked playfully at him. Gippal blushed, something very rare coming from someone who seemed un fazed by anything.

"Oh! I'd be glad to." He replied, pursing his lips in anticipation. "You know I can't resist that 'face' of yours." Gippal downed his beer quickly. Suddenly he felt a sensation shoot through his body as Baralai's hand grabbed his left thigh, squeezing the skin through the slacks between his fingers. Gippal looked at Baralai, his face was flushed and he was smiling happily, playing with the jewelry around his neck.

"So you like the chain? It becomes you." Gippal complimented, arching back in his chair as he slammed the bottle on the table. Baralai grinned even more.

"Speaking of chains," He replied, continuing to run his hand up Gippal's thigh. "Let's say we leave, I have a couple of 'chains' in my study I'd like for you to try on."

Gippal stood up from the table and put a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing the small stray hairs at the nape of it.

"Wow, are they old? Do they have any kinks? Because I love to try to get them out." he asked, grabbing Baralai's hand to help him to his feet. Baralai looked back to Gippal, his soft brown eyes were sparkling devilishly.

"Oh don't you worry about that." Baralai noted as they exited the stadium. He put an arm around Gippal's waist and they walked to the hover parked in the front.

Climbing in the passenger's side, he turned to Gippal and continued.

"Let's just say they are _very _kinky. And I'll take much pleasure in seeing you try to get out of them."

Turning the key forward he started the hover and shot Baralai a confused glare.

"What did you mean by that?" Gippal wondered. Baralai looked out his window and laughed.

"You'll see."


End file.
